


A desperate whisper

by Cloudyjongho



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Hakyeon comes help him, M/M, One More Time, Sanghyuk is scared of the thunder, Thunder - Freeform, fluff fluff and fluff, kiss, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: ”Are you scared of the thunder, Hyukkie?”It was thundering, and Sanghyuk was scared.Based on yesterday night’s events in my room. Only difference here is that i didn’t have a Hakyeon to hug.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A desperate whisper

Sanghyuk jolted awake when the thunder clapped. He shot up, staring forward with wide eyes and rapid breathing. It wasn't supposed to thunder now, only tomorrow, but the way the rain was literally raping the ground, it really was.

He laid down again, trying to just close his eyes and fall asleep just like that. But he didn't, not after ten minutes, twenty minutes or even thirty minutes.

The clock was somewhere between 3 and 4am, but he couldn't fall asleep. It was thundering.

He had been scared of thunder really badly when he had been child. But after growing up, the fear subdued, little by little, until it only made him a little bit anxious. But no matter how much he had thought that he was over the fear, now it was on again.

His breathing was a tiny bit faster as he listened to the way the rain abused the ground. It hadn't rained that hard ever in his life. Nature needed water, it really did, since it had been really warm for weeks, but that rain was nothing near normal rain.

Sanghyuk buried his face in his hands, letting out a small whimper as he heard yet another clap of thunder. It was loud and made his panicked mind even worse.

He peeled his left eye open to take a look out of the window. He had a really bad eyesight so he couldn't see the rain properly, only something blurry. Maybe it was good. Sanghyuk closed his eyes again and tried to sleep.

The rain had another plans. It rained down on the ground like someone was pouring it straight from a bucket. It was crazy how powerful it was. Rain didn't usually scare Sanghyuk at all, yet now he was a bit afraid of it too.

For one second, he thought of going to sleep next to someone. But he was too embarrassed, and beside that, they would wake up early, so he would too. He was a really light sleeper.

Sanghyuk tried to block out the sound of the rain by putting a hand over his ear and face. It did block a bit, but when the thunder clapped again, he curled up and whimpered again. He was going to go crazy tonight if he didn't fall asleep soon.

It was really warm in his room, almost too hot, yet he buried his whole body under his blanket to seek for safety. It did bring a little bit feeling of that, but after laying under a blanket that was pulled all the way to his nose, all it brought to him was sweat.

He couldn't really calm his slightly faster breathing down. Atleast not until he could mute those sounds of the rain and thunder. He thought of putting earphones on and listening to some music, but that would just keep him more awake, so he gave up even before trying.

He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling just at the right moment when a lightning bolt flashed, making the whole sky bright.

It was summer. On saturday was the mid-summer day, and that day was the longest day of the year. During summer the sun never went down, it was never dark. Right now, the sky was bright, but yellow with black clouds. It was a pretty sight to see, but it scared him even more. 

He had to peel the blanket a bit down when he was sweating more. It was driving him crazy. Why wouldn't the thunder just go away? 

When a particularly powerful thunderclap came, he whimpered again and curled up, chest feeling tight and breathing raspy, tears welling his eyes. He was so scared.

The door to his room opened, and Sanghyuk shot up. Now, on top of the thunder, he was getting murdered too.

However, there wasn't a murderer, but the kind face of Vixx's leader, Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk felt the stone leave his heart, and he laid down again. He wasn't alone anymore. Thank god for that.

As much as it felt good to have someone there, he was also embarrassed. Who was scared of thunder nowadays?

"What's up?" Hakyeon asked gently, sitting down on the edge of Sanghyuk's bed.

"Can't sleep." He lied, not even daring to look Hakyeon to his eyes.

Hakyeon stayed silent for a moment.

"Are you scared of the thunder, Hyukkie?" 

Sanghyuk swallowed. His pride was already gone, so he might just enjoy the company he had.

He nodded, and held back another whimper of the loud thunder.

"I'll come sleep with you." Hakyeon said, and gently pulled off the blanket on Sanghyuk's body.

Sanghyuk sighed at the feeling of some cold air on his body. He was a bit sweaty.

Hakyeon laid down next to him, and didn't waste time before pulling Sanghyuk close. Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around Hakyeon's body and buried his nose in the crook of Hakyeon's neck, and when the older's hands slid to his back to hold him, he felt safe again.

"Thank you." Sanghyuk whispered.

Hakyeok just hummed and pressed a kiss on the top of Sanghyuk's head.

Another clap of the thunder, and Sanghyuk squeezed the fabric of Hakyeon's shirt to his fist.

"Baby..." Hakyeon whispered.

Sanghyuk squeezed Hakyeon harder. 

"It's okay. Hyung's here now, you aren't alone anymore. Hyung will protect you."

Something in the way Hakyeon spoke in third person made everything a bit better again. 

"Hyung..." Sanghyuk said, feeling Hakyeon's hands massage his waist.

"Please sing for me." 

Hakyeon was quiet for a while before he began singing some song. In the tired yet very awake state Sanghyuk was, he didn't recognize the song. All he knew was that Hakyeok was really good at singing.

The singing was enough to distract him from the constant pouring of the rain again. Sanghyuk closed his eyes and lifted himself up so he could rest his head against Hakyeon's, seeking for more warmth and safety.

After a while, Hakyeon stopped singing, but he attached his lips to Sanghyuk's neck. He kissed the skin tenderly, leaving small pecks there and there. His lips roamed on the skin, not caring if it tasted a bit salty, and he just attached his lips to a point on Sanghyuk's neck he knew Sanghyuk was sensitive.

He indeed was, and let out a sigh, his fist opening and letting the fabric out. He pulled his head back a bit to look at Hakyeon.

"What now, baby?" Hakyeon asked with that calming voice of his.

"Jesus christ i love you so much." Sanghyuk whispered, feeling his chest tighten with the strong feelings inside him.

Hakyeon smiled and brushed the hair that had fallen on Sanghyuk's face behind his ear.

"I love you too, Hyukkie. I love you more than anything."

Sanghyuk pressed his lips against Hakyeon's soft ones just to feel them against his. He just kept still, wanting to feel Hakyeon as close to him as it was possible. He was desperate to keep the feeling of safety.

Hakyeon started slowly kissing to Sanghyuk's closed lips, opening his mouth and then closing it around Sanghyuk's lips. The younger one of them started doing the same too.

They slowly kissed open-mouthly, the saliva between them giving out small wet noises. Sanghyuk licked Hakyeon's lower lip before they broke off, and Sanghyuk rested his head on the pillow again.

It was a short kiss, but just enough.

"My baby..." Hakyeon muttered, bringing his right hand to caress Sanghyuk's cheek.

"Sorry for making you come here." Sanghyuk muttered.

"You don't even know how delighted i was to come here. I missed you, Hyukkie." 

Sanghyuk smiled, giving a peck on Hakyeon's mouth.

Long forgotten was the thunder and rain.

Hakyeon pulled him closer again, and Sanghyuk just buried himself in Hakyeon's chest, inhaling the good scent of the older and enjoying the warmth of his body that was maybe a bit too much, but neither of them cared. They could shower in the morning, and Sanghyuk could change his sheets.

Hakyeon's hand caressed Sanghyuk's back with slow, gentle strokes, and Sanghyuk closed his eyes again. He felt so safe there, in Hakyeon's arms, laying against him and knowing that Hakyeon was just... he just was there. He was there to keep Sanghyuk safe from the thunder, he was there to kiss his boyfriend if he got too scared.

Maybe the thunder wasn't that bad. If it meant he could have Hakyeon there all for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Did you enjoy the story? It was short, i know, but i couldn’t write more anymore hahahah. Yes, it was based on a thunder that happened abour seven hours ago here. Jesus i was scared. 
> 
> Then i just got inspired and wrote an oneshot of it. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)


End file.
